Bite of the Light
by Kirabaros
Summary: Dean is usually the one that gets some action on Valentine's Day. He does but then discovers that he isn't the only one and it catches him by surprise. A conversation with his favorite juju witch reveals that it is a deep seated fear that makes him the awesome big brother. Tag to Love Hurts.


**Bite of the Light**

One of the things Dean Winchester prided himself on apart from his ability to hunt and his priority to his baby, was the ability to satisfy the ladies when they asked for it. He considered it his civic duty to all the single ladies out there. Valentine's Day used to be his favorite holiday when he used to troll bars for single women. Now he didn't do that anymore since he had one woman that made him satisfied in all forms.

As he walked into the bunker, he couldn't help but smile. She had chased him first and he chased her back. Then she used her little electricity trick. And she got creative with it. Of course he was creative too. At least she told him enough to stoke his ego but he didn't care. And there was always a chance for improve on a repeat performance. That was what put the smug look of satisfaction on his face when he walked in on his brother at it again with the laptop. It was considerable effort to not roll his eyes at that.

"Is that a hickey?"

Dean gave his smug look at his brother while hanging up his jacket. That came somewhere between round two and three. He joked, "It was Valentine's Day. I can't help it if I'm a hopeless romantic."

"You got half of that right."

Dean turned to look at his brother while Sam was doing his laptop dancing. He poured his coffee and asked, "How's Angie?"

"Fine. She's sleeping."

"Have fun being her personal slave?" Dean couldn't help but tease his brother over his mother henning of their girl. He didn't blame Sam really but he had witnessed the last couple of weeks and he thought Angela was going to strangle them both.

"It was fine."

"Fine?"

"Yeah." Sam turned to look at his brother to find that Dean was looking at him like he had just gave him a mountain of bullshit. "It was fine," he asserted, "And stop being a nosy bitch."

"I'm a nosy bitch?"

Sam didn't answer more because it would rise to Dean's bait of getting him upset by leading him on with innuendos. They hardly bothered him anymore since he had learned long ago that it didn't mean anything. Lately though he had become a little more sensitive and he didn't want to upset her. It wasn't good for her since it made her sick or in a mood to throw a bathtub through a window.

Dean would have pressed but at that moment the subject of discussion came walking in. She was wearing one of Sam's shirts again and light sweatpants. It was a strange thing to see on a normal day but this was the new normal for the time being. That wasn't what held his attention though. What held his attention was the tousled look of satisfaction she was wearing on her face. Her hair was hanging in a loose braid over her shoulder and her eyes were still sleepy but it had that look he knew so well. "Good night?"

Angela merely hummed as she closed her eyes and rotated her shoulders to stretch them a little. The collar of the flannel shirt slipped downward since it was ridiculously oversized on her because it was Sam's and revealed what was unmistakably a bite mark, a literal bite mark on the left side of her neck. Dean blinked as he saw it while sipping his coffee and couldn't help but ask, "Bug bite?"

"Hmm?" Angela looked at him with a puzzled look that was still laced with sleep.

Dean gestured to his neck wondering why she looked at him like he was insane. She absently rubbed the area where the bite mark was while wrapping her other arm around her middle. She looked at him before shifting on her feet and spotting Sam made her way over to him. He watched as Sam smiled at her and welcomed the kiss. He wanted to leave since it felt like an intrusion even though he had seen them kiss before. There was one difference to that kiss though.

Dean had gotten used to seeing the strange and unusual ever since he met the dhampir. There were things he and Sam learned over the years and there were still times that she surprised him. Right in front of him, she pulled down Sam's collar to reveal a bite mark that was obviously from her since he could make out the pronounced canine marks. Dean watched as she kissed the bite and actually licked it but it wasn't like it was sexual since she also blew her breath on it. When she straightened up, it was less red than before.

Nothing was actually said except for a hum and a purr or a growl from her and Sam responding with a slight hum. Dean raised his brow at that and blinked as Sam kissed her hand before letting her go to the fridge where she pulled out a bag of blood, tucked it under her arm, picked up the mug of tea that Sam had made her and left. He waited until he was sure that she was a fair distance away before asking, "Condition thing?"

Sam snapped out of his reverie and looked at his brother with an annoyed expression. "You can say it you know. She's pregnant."

"I know but…" Dean paused a moment before changing track, "She bit you."

"She's bitten me before. No big deal." Sam motioned towards his forearm to indicate when she had bitten him to get blood. "She needed it."

"She needed to bite you on the neck? Let me guess you felt the need to do the same?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders wondering why Dean was getting a little too excited about what was normal to him. "It's no big deal and… she likes it." He turned back towards his laptop to finish looking at what he had been looking at. "So I think I got a job."

Dean knew enough about reading between the lines and could guess his brother had a bit of rough sex with his wife. He had seen enough that morning to guess. "Isn't that kind of thing not a good idea?"

"What's not a good idea?"

"You know… it."

Sam looked at Dean like he was crazy and continued, "Anyway this looks to be a case…"

~0~0~0~0~

"And so it just carries on like it didn't happen."

Haley looked at Dean as he paced in front of her as she sat on the bed. She propped her forearms on her knees as she watched in bemusement. "Well it really wasn't a big deal. It's not odd for couples to show affection in public."

Dean turned to look at Haley and he couldn't help but notice the lingerie she was wearing. He was slightly distracted but not enough to stop him from telling her about their last hunt of a killer curse. "Hale, it's one thing to do that in front of me but when she freed Sam they did that growl talk thing and I thought I saw some tongue action."

Haley started chucking at Dean. "So?"

Dean looked at Haley wide eyed, "Hale…" He gestured but didn't say anything else.

Haley took pity on Dean and stopped chuckling. She smiled at him like a parent would humor a child. "Dean, trust me. It's completely normal. Now get your ass in this bed before I chase you down."

The stunned look turned to a smirk as Dean replied, "You chase me? You think you can… witch?"

Haley smirked at him as she crouched on the bed before springing off it and pouncing on Dean. She ended up knocking him over and she straddled him. She grinned, "I know I can Winchester."

Dean grinned slyly and maneuvered so he pinned her to the floor. He managed to pin her arms, his chest touching hers and his face mere inches from kissing her into submission. "Not good enough."

"Oh no?"

It was a playful game of throwing punches and power until Haley had Dean pinned on the bed and she was straddling his waist. She had his hands pinned like he was chained up and she wasn't using cuffs or silk scarfs. She had him at her mercy and they both knew it. She won this time around and she showed it by leaning forward and giving him a deep kiss before pulling away and just sat there to play with him. She said, "Dean, what about it really bothers you? Are you afraid someone is going to say something?"

Not knowing if it was part of the game or not, Dean didn't care. He wanted to get it off his chest and while he wasn't usually one to be involved in intimate conversation, he had been working on it and he owed it to the witch that now had him at her mercy. He saw it was part of the game when she absent began playing with the waistband of his sweats. He replied, "A little but I just find it weird. I mean Angie has always been a bit of a prude when it comes to hers and Sam's relationship. She blushes when Sam teases her with innuendo."

Haley thought about it a moment as she played with Dean's sweats. She tickled him with her nails and noted his reaction. "Well I do say it isn't a big deal and by showing it in front of you… kind of makes it official."

"Oh I get me making fun of Sam and occasionally teasing her but…" Dean hitched his breath slightly when Haley teased his skin. She did that electricity thing again and it was driving him crazy. "But what worries me is like she didn't know Sam bit her. She actually rubbed it and didn't acknowledge it."

"It's a vamp thing," Haley offered as she continued to tease Dean. She then pulled off her shirt and teased him with her bra. "Now I know you don't research like you should but vampires are very private with extreme shows of emotion and intimacy and show more normal and human ways to people not of the immediate family. You are family so Angie is very comfortable with it. I suspect the looks she shot you is more along the lines of asking you why are bringing up the obvious."

Dean was focused on Haley's bra and frustrated that she had him pinned. He heard everything though. "So by licking Sam's bite and kissing it in front of me is showing her affection and she's comfortable about it in front of me?"

"Mmm-hmm." Haley just sat back and raked her fingernails on Dean's bare chest. "I'm surprised you didn't realize that considering you have been a family since… oh more than five years?"

"As you pointed out, I don't do my research… unless it is in depth." Dean was focused on her movements. He managed to shift his hips and grind against her only to earn a gentle smack. There was still some sting to it but he wasn't repentant and did it again. "I just never knew her to be a biter."

"Well to become mates they would have had to bite each other and draw blood the first time they…" Haley left it off as she set about punishing Dean more. "You do know about mate marks after all."

"Don't remind… Hale!"

Haley chuckled at the response. She liked to experiment as much as Dean did. "What's the matter?" She gave him an innocent expression and ended up laughing when he growled at her. "See? You got the hang of it."

Dean growled some more until she came up and gave him a kiss. He sighed and sobered, "I actually know quite a bit Hale. I just… I'm worried because being pregnant is making her a little off. I mean I heard about women and hormones but… it's like all caution is being thrown to the wind here and we still haven't come up with a plan against Amara and I know you know that this whole thing about Angie once being and angel… I don't know."

Haley looked at Dena as he looked away at nothing in particular. She studied him and her expression softened more. She undid the spell as she leaned forward to kiss him slowly and gently. "I know you're worried and maybe it is because of the pregnancy but did you ever think she is thinking the same thing? And that maybe her intimacy with Sam is more reassurance to her?"

Dean accepted the kiss and when he shifted he found that Haley had undid his binding. He raised his arms to wrap them around the witch. He breathed in her scent and nuzzled her hair. "Not really but kind of makes sense. Sam will never leave her."

"And I won't leave you."

Dean looked up at Haley and saw the truth. True they did go their separate ways but only to hunt. She always came even when he didn't call. She had a way of knowing and he had a similar way. He went to her when he got the feeling that she needed him. "And I won't you. Thanks Hale."

Haley smiled at him and let him roll them over until he was on top. She caressed his head and ran her fingers through his hair. "It'll be okay. And it really isn't a big deal."

"Maybe." Dean thought about it for a moment and then a thought came to him. "At least Sam get more action. Maybe Angie being pregnant is a good thing besides the obvious."

That earned him a smack and playful growl. He responded by growling back and pursued the game that he and Haley started.

* * *

 **A/N:** Dean is being himself and worrying over one more thing that has been added to the Winchester plate while pursuing the means of stopping Amara. Tag to Love Hurts.


End file.
